YYH: Un nuevo torneo de las artes marciales
by Thirteen Hadley
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, espero que tengan piedad de mi. El fic se basa en lo que pasa dsp del torneo del mundo del mal. No hay nada de yaoi. Saludos.
1. Chapter 1

**YYH: Un nuevo torneo de artes marciales. **

Habían pasado dos años desde que Yusuke había vuelto del Makai y ahora se dedicaba a estudiar y a trabajar para en un futuro casarse con Keiko... Aunque el no quisiera estudiar, tenia que hacerlo por Keiko y por su madre que seguía con sus manías de emborracharse... Esos dos años que habían pasado fueron muy aburridos para Yusuke Urameshi, el chico rebelde que se involucraba en todo tipo de peleas y había logrado la paz tanto en el Makai como en el Ningenkai, ahora el necesitaba nuevas aventuras con sus amigos... pero lo que el no sabia era que pronto vendría lo que el anhelaba...

Universidad de Yusuke y Kuwabara (Si... ese par siguen yendo juntos xD)

Kuwabara: Urameshi!

Yusuke: Hola Kuwabara! ¿Como estas? Que tal te fue en el examen eeeh!?

Kuwabara: ¿El examen? jajaja, pues... tengo un 1. 50.

Yusuke: jajajajajaja! Kuwabara creo que te falto mucho mas estudio! jaja,

Kuwabara: tu te ríes tanto de mi Urameshi, y como te fue a ti?

Yusuke: Me saque un 1. 60 (Con cara de haber superado con gran puntaje a Kuwabara)

Kuwabara: jajajaja, y solo por eso te crees mejor que yo!

Mientras ellos dos peleaban no se habían dado cuenta que Botan había llegado a toda velocidad para comunicarles una nueva misión...

Botan: Oigan par de idiotas! pueden dejar de pelear tengo algo importante que comunicarles!!!!!

Yusuke y Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Nos mataste de un susto Botan.

Botan: ¡Escuchen! Los veré en el parque de la cuidad a las 18hs. Tengo que ir en busca de Kurama y Hiei

Yusuke: ¡¡¡Que bien!!! Eh estado esperando una misión por mucho tiempo!

Kuwabara: Es verdad Yusuke... Además extraño a Kurama y al enano ese... aunque me cueste admitirlo

Yusuke: jajaja, ¡¡es verdad!!

_________________________________ ______________________________________

En el parque de la cuidad...

Botan: Donde estarán estos tontos?

Kurama: Paciencia Botan, ya los conoces... pronto llegaran..

Hiei: hn...

15 minutos después...

Yusuke: Botaaaan!!

Kuwabara: Fue todo culpa de Urameshi por involucrarse en peleas callejeras

Yusuke: Tu tampoco te quedas atrás Kuwabara!

Botan: Ustedes dos ya basta! Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes! Se organizo un nuevo torneo de las artes marciales en el Makai...

Kurama: Que? Pero si Enki todavía no ha terminado sus años de reinado en el Makai para elegir al nuevo rey...

Botan: En realidad parece que unos enemigos con grandes poderes secuestraron a Enki y el propósito del torneo es que el equipo que gane (es decir, el mas fuerte del torneo) reúna mas youkais poderosos para armar un ejercito y aprovechar que el sello kekai no esta para poder atacar el Ningenkai, si ellos lo logran en el mundo humano abra una gran masacre! Y todos los espíritus harán lo que se les plazca!

Yusuke: Pero no seria más fácil volver a colocar el Kekai?

Botan: Si fuera tan rápido colocarlo no los llamaríamos a ustedes chicos!

Yusuke: U.U

Kuwabara: Muy bien!! Entonces el equipo Urameshi volverá a patear traseros youkais!! En marcha!

Kurama: Kuwabara a donde piensas ir? Aun no sabemos donde es y en cuanto tiempo se realizara...

Hiei: Humano idiota...

Kuwabara: Que dijiste maldito enano!!

Yusuke: Ya basta los dos!

Kurama: y dinos Botan... cuanto tiempo tendremos para prepararnos para el torneo..

Botan: El torneo se realizara en un mes, será en el Makai pasando los territorios que fueron de Yomi

Kurama: Pasando los territorios de Yomi...

Yusuke: Sucede algo Kurama?

Kurama: No nada Yusuke, es solo que me parecía familiar...

Botan: Muy bien, entonces nos veremos en un mes en el templo de Genkai

Yusuke: Esta bien! nos veremos allí!

Kuwabara: Como sea! En un mes nos veremos amigos! tengo que irme o Seiriu me matará!

Todos: Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado un mes y todos estaban reunidos en el templo de Genkai...

Koenma: Muy bien muchachos ya casi esta abierto el portal... Cuento con ustedes en que podrán ganar ese torneo.

Yusuke: (alzando su pulgar en señal de victoria) Cuenta con eso amigo!

Kuwabara: Mi queridísima Yukina, veras que venceré a todos y regresare la paz a tu mundo y al nuestro!

Yukina: Seguro que así será Kazuma :)

Hiei: Ese idiota (diciéndolo bajo)

Kurama: Cálmate Hiei...

Koenma: Kurama, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

Kurama: Claro Koenma... Dime que es lo que sucede…

Koenma: Tengo que advertirte que nuestros enemigos aparte de tener el objetivo de destruir el mundo humano, la mente maestra de este plan tmb quiere destruirte... No se quien es, pero me mandaron a que te diga esto y que el se comunicara contigo... Yo lo único que te pido es que te cuides Kurama...

Kurama: Lo hare Koenma... Gracias por avisarme...

Koenma: Pero… ¿tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser?

Kurama: No lo se... Seguro es alguien de mi pasado... pronto lo sabremos Koenma.

Yusuke: Oigan! ustedes dos déjense de romanticismos! es hora de irnos!

Koenma: cállate idiota!

Yusuke: Bien muchachos! vamonos!

Genkai: Cuídense y no cometas estupideces Yusuke!

Yusuke: Que!? Yo nunca hago esas cosas U.U Hora de irnos!

Botan: Adiós muchachos, yo iré luego a alentarlos!

Yusuke: Gracias Botan!

Todos: Adiós

**Makai: Gandara (ex territorio de Yomi) **

Yusuke: Kurama, Botan nos dijo que el torneo se iba a realizar en los limites del territorio de Yomi... Koenma te explico como llegar no?

Kurama: Así es Yusuke…

Hiei: Ya has estado en ese lugar antes Kurama?

Kurama: Tengo la impresión de que si..

En el camino fueron interceptados por muchos youkais clase D nada que ellos no pudieran manejar,

Yusuke: Esto es basura! Golpeando a un youkai que se le acercaba..

Kuwabara: Prueben la fuerza del gran Kazuma Kuwabara! - Golpeando a los dos mas con su espada espíritu.

Kurama: Jajaja! Parece que kuwabara esta motivado hoy! - Sacando su látigo de rosas y matando a unos cuantos.

Hiei: hn.. Parece que es su forma de darnos la bienvenida! pero con esta basura no lograran nada! - Yendo a toda velocidad y cortando a muchos de ellos con su katana.

Yusuke: Ya terminamos con esto! Sigamos!

Pero cuando están a punto de seguir caminando escuchan un grito ahogado que provenía de.... Kurama! Quien estaba arrodillado en el piso, tomándose fuertemente la cabeza como si algo le estuviera causando un fuerte dolor.

Yusuke: Kuramaaaaaaaaaa! Rayos que te sucede te encuentras bien!

Kuwabara: Vamos amigo, resiste!

Kurama: AAAAAH! - Tomándose con mas fuerza la cabeza... "Hola Youko Kurama... cuanto tiempo sin vernos! te resultan conocidas estas imágenes de tu pasado? Esta es mi Bienvenida espero poder combatir pronto contigo y destruirte!

Yusuke: Kurama! vamos reacciona!

Luego de ese mensaje Kurama vuelve a la normalidad con su respiración agitada y golpeando el suelo…

Hiei: Que es lo que paso Kitsune?

Kuwabara: Te encuentras bien Kurama?

Kurama: Si estoy bien... solo nuestro enemigo se estaba presentando...

Yusuke: Lo conoces?

Kurama: No lo se… Pero quiere hacerme recordar... parece ser que el tiene algo que ver con la muerte de un viejo amigo... Bien... Debemos seguir o no llegaremos a tiempo…

Yusuke: Andando!

Al llegar al lugar... este estaba repleto de cañas de bambú

"Recuerdas este lugar Kurama? Si, si! Aquí es donde tu osaste robarme y humillarme junto con tu amigo, recuerdas? Y aquí mismo el murió... jajajajajajaja! "

Kurama: AAAAAH.... YA BASTA! - "Que sucede? tanta tristeza te causa este lugar? Te diré algo... tu amigo resulto ser muy estupido y débil al caer en esa trampa! y por tu culpa el murió... creo que lo podrías haber protegido mejor no?" - BASTA! QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES! - "Vengarme de ti! matarte como a tu amigo... cazar al legendario bandido Youko Kurama Jajajaja"

Yusuke - Kuwabara: KURAAMAAAAAAAAAAA

Hiei: Baka Kitsune! Que te sucede!?

Luego ven como poco a poco Kurama deja la expresión de dolor y se desmaya en el lugar...

Yusuke: parece que esta misión tiene mucho que ver con Kurama..

Hiei: mejor vayámonos y esperemos a que despierte..

Kuwabara: Si el enano tiene razón... Yo lo llevare - Cargando a un Kurama inconsciente y siguiendo todos su camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían llegado al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo. Todos estaban en la habitación que les habían asignado y esperaban a que Kurama recuperara el conocimiento...

Yusuke: Muchachos...

Kuwabara: Si Yusuke?

Yusuke: Me preocupa Kurama... tengo un mal presentimiento de este enemigo que parece tener un interés particular con él.

Hiei: Hn. Eso es de esperarse podría ser un viejo enemigo de su pasado.

Kuwabara: Al parecer no recupero todos sus recuerdos..

Hiei: No seas idiota! Si los tiene, pero con 1000 años recordarias a todos! Y si fuera alguien tan importante, puede que le hayan seyado una parte de su memoria.

Kuwabara: A quien llamas idiota? Maldito enano!

Hiei: A ti, yo no veo otro idiota por aqui!

Kuwabara: Ya veras!!!! - intentando golpear a Hiei pero este con su rapidez lo esquiva y hace que Kuwabara caiga al suelo-

Yusuke: Ya basta muchachos! despertaran a Ku..

Kurama: mmm..., porque tanto alboroto?

Yusuke: Kurama... como te encuentras?

Kurama: Me siento bien... un poco mareado.. Que fue lo que me paso¿?

Hiei: Que acaso no lo recuerdas? Comenzaste con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y a gritarle a alguien...

Kurama: ya recuerdo...

Yusuke: Y bien... nos explicaras?

Kurama: Todavía no tengo todo claro, solo se que hay un viejo enemigo que quiere matarme, por haberle robado y humillado.. Dijo que me mataría igual que a Kuronue..

Hiei: ¿Kuronue?

Yusuke: Acaso es la ilusión con la que te enfrentaste cuando enfrente a Yakumo¿?

Kurama: Si es el...

Kuwabara: Entiendo... Ah! acabo de recordar! tenemos que ir a ver contra quien vamos a pelear y como serán las rondas! Vienes Kurama?

Kurama: Si… Andando...

_______________________________________

Koto: Bienvenido publico a otro nuevo torneo de las artes marciales! Aquí esta su hermosa reportera Koto para relatar la pelea! Ahora verán en esa pantalla como están arregladas las peleas de los distintos equipos!

En las gradas...

Kurama: Al parecer será la misma estructura que en el torneo de Toguro.

Yusuke: Si, parece que si... Espero que no haya trampas esta vez (Recordando la pelea contra mashoskai) - Tu saliste muy herido Kurama...

Kurama: Tienes razón… sino fuera por Kuwabara y su amor abríamos perdido

Kuwabara: Yo! el gran Kazuma Kuwabara siempre venceré a cualquier oponente que se me cruce en mi camino...

Hiei: hn..

Kurama: Que sucede ¿Hiei?

Hiei: Hay algo muy raro en este torneo... los equipos que habían muerto en el torneo anterior están aquí.

Kurama: es verdad... esta el equipo Toguro!

Yusuke: QUEEEEEEEE?!!! TIENEN RAZON! PERO COMO...

Kuwabara: uuuh o.o No puede ser!

Kurama: ¿Quien será el que tendrá el poder de revivir a los muertos?

Yusuke: Supongo que después sabremos la respuesta...

Koto: Mañana comenzaran las primeras peleas! La primera será entre el equipo Urameshi y el Equipo Shinobi

Kurama: Veo que nos toca con nuestros viejos amigos.

Yusuke: Será interesante

Shinobi: Oigan equipo Urameshi!

Touya: Prepárate Kurama porque esta vez ganare yo...

Kurama: Eso veremos Touya...

Jin: Oye Urameshi vez mis orejas? Que emoción!! Tengo muchas ganas de volver a pelear contigo!

Yusuke: Yo también Jin! y no pienses que te dejare ganar!

Jin: No espero que lo hagas!

Touya: Bueno... nos veremos mañana muchachos... adiós

Jin: adiós y prepárense para perder.

Kurama: ese Jin... Que?!.... AAAAAAAAH!!!

Yusuke: No otra vez!

Kuwabara: Kurama.

Hiei: Maldito...

"Así que te enfrentaras a viejos enemigos!! Te sorprende que resuciten! sabes quien esta de mi lado, como se llamaba ese que te ponía los pelos de punta?... Ah si Karazu! y no creas que es el mismo! jajaja, morirás! como Kuronue, ese idiota, JAJAJAJAJA Pudiste salvarlo pero huiste del lugar... jajajaja"

Kurama: Ya.... basta... muestra...te... COBARDE! - "psss... muy mal Kurama! como te atreves a llamarme así, después de que tu Huiste al mundo humano! Toma esto!!!!"

Kurama: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! - Cayendo al suelo y tomándose la cabeza con fuerza.

Yusuke: Ya basta maldito!!

Kurama: Ku... ro... lo siento.... - y se desmaya...

Hiei: quien sea que este dominando la mente del Kitsune es un maldito cobarde, rayos...

Yusuke: Llevémoslo a la habitación a que descanse y que se sienta mejor para mañana...

Kuwabara: es verdad...

Pasaron unas dos horas...

Kurama abría los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose mareado y con dolor de cabeza: K: "Siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión... "

Se levanta de su cama e intenta ir donde estaban los demás, pero le costaba mantenerse parado y poder caminar... Con mucho esfuerzo logro llegar al comedor donde estaban los chicos, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta todos se dieron vuelta..

Yusuke: Kurama, veo que ya despertaste... Como te sientes?

Kurama: Mejor- Intentando llegar hasta uno de los sillones con mucho esfuerzo ya que su cuerpo no respondía como el quería.

Hiei: Tonto, y dices que te sientes mejor? Mira como estas no puedes moverte bien y estas mas blanco que el papel.

Kurama: jaja, pronto se me pasara..

Yusuke: Déjame ayudarte... - Lo ayuda a llegar al sillón en el que se sienta. – ¿Como puede entrar en tu mente? ¿Que es lo que te hace? No creo que tenga un Jagan igual al de Hiei…

Kurama: Es como si me hubiera atacado, como si controlara mi mente y me diera espasmos de dolor... No se como puede hacerlo y tampoco creo que tenga un Jagan... tal vez tenga... poderes telepáticos… Eso es! "BINGO!! MI QUERIDO YOUKO!" - AAH! (Tomándose de nuevo la cabeza)

"Diles a tus amigos que pronto me conocerán también y que no se preocupen que para ellos también abra acción" Déjalos... tu me quieres a mi.... "PERO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDOTE SUFRIR COMO LO HICE CON KURONUE... JAJA... TE DEJARE PORQUE SERIA UNA PENA QUE MI RIVAL PERDIERA EN LA PRIMERA RONDA"

El dolor cesa y Kurama continúa con su respiración agitada pero conciente....

Yusuke: que es lo que quería ese desgraciado...?

Kurama: al parecer tiene telepatia y no solo quiere matarme a mi, sino a ustedes como lo hizo con Kuro..

Kuwabara: no te preocupes por nosotros Kurama el no podrá hacer nada! lo venceremos y deseara no haberse metido con nosotros!

Yusuke: Así es! no te preocupes amigo… ahora es mejor que descanses porque te ves muy débil y necesitas descansar...

Kurama: Tienes razón Yusuke... perdónenme por ser una carga…

Yusuke: de que hablas? somos amigos!

Kurama: tienes razón...

Yusuke y Kuwabara se llevaron a Kurama a descansar a su cuarto... mañana tendrían una difícil pelea y necesitaban estar todos bien...


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy era la primera batalla contra el equipo de Jin, estaban todos listos y por salir hacia el estadio...

Yusuke: Kurama... ¿Como te sientes hoy?

Kurama: Mucho mejor Yusuke...

Kuwabara: Me alegro mucho amigo!

Hiei: vayamos al estadio antes que se nos haga tarde...

Yusuke: Hiei tiene razón... andando!..

En el estadio...

Koto: Comienza la primera ronda del torneo! Hoy veremos la pelea entre el equipo Urameshi y el equipo Mashoskai...

La primera pelea será entre Jin el amo del viento y Yusuke Urameshi!

Publico: VAMOS JIN MATA A ESE HUMANOO!!! SIIIIIIIII!!!

Kurama: Buena suerte Yusuke.

Kuwabara: Derrótalo Urameshi!

Yusuke: cuenten con ello!

Jin: URAMESHI!!!!!!!! ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADO!

Yusuke: jajaja, yo también Jin

Yuri: PELEEN

La pelea empezó sin ninguna consideración, comenzaron a golpearse con mucha velocidad, Yusuke y Jin estaba muy parejos en el combate! Jin usaba sus poderes de viento contra Yusuke, que al principio le costaba trabajo esquivar..

Rompieron todo el lugar, ambos dieron un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y terminaron fuera de la arena... pero ambos volvieron...

Ya estaban los dos muy debilitados y decidieron terminar con la pelea de una vez por todas!

Yusuke Uso su reigan y Jin su viento... Hubo una gran explosión... todo el estadio quedo cubierto de tierra y no se podía ver nada...

Cuando la tierra se disipo lo que alcanzaron a ver fue a Yusuke de pie en la arena... Aunque muy cansado y Jin que estaba inconsciente fuera de ella...

Yuri: Y el ganador de la primera pelea es el Sr. Urameshi!

Kuwabara: Bien hecho Yusuke! Muy buena pelea!

Kurama: Te encuentras bien? Te ves muy cansado..

Yusuke: Gracias a los dos, estoy muy bien hace mucho que no tenia una pelea como esa! :)

Hiei: jajaja, no cambiaras...

Las dos peleas que siguieron fueron Hiei contra Shako y Kuwabara contra Zusukoma... De los cuales ganaron los dos del equipo Urameshi...

Koto: Ahora dará comienzo la ultima pelea! el encuentro será entre Touya el amo del hielo y el señor Kurama!

Yuri: Comiencen!

Touya: Por fin Kurama... No pienses que te tendré piedad solo porque eres mi amigo... te demostrare el resultado de mi entrenamiento!

Kurama: No quiero que tengas piedad Touya, pero yo tampoco seré blando contigo!

La pelea comienza con Touya atacando sin piedad con sus cristales de hielo, Kurama intenta atacarlo con su látigo de Rosas pero le cuesta ya que Touya es mucho más rápido... Kurama esquiva de nuevo los cristales de hielo y cuando esta por esquivar el próximo ataque... "QUE ES ESA MANERA DE PELEAR KURAMA! ACASO TE HAS VUELTO TAN DEBIL COMO PARA PERDER FRENTE A ESE GUSANO" Al sentir esa voz Kurama hecha un grito de dolor y le impide esquivar los cristales que dan de lleno en todo su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo...

Yusuke: KURAMAAAA

Kuwabara: Pero por que estará peleando así?

Hiei: Es ese mal nacido de nuevo...

Kuwabara: maldición...

Yuri: Kurama ah caído... comenzare el conteo... 1 2...

Touya: Que te sucede Kurama? Porque no peleas en serio! no me subestimes!

Kurama se levanta luego del ataque y comienza a atacar con su látigo...

Kurama: Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones! - Abalanzándose con su látigo directo a el, pero el se defiende con su espada de hielo...

Touya: Veo que tu también has mejorado mucho... Pero esta vez yo serré el vencedor! AAH! - Atacándolo con su espada a toda velocidad..

Kurama: "Veo que no podré combatir así por mucho tiempo"... Fukaembuji! - Muchos pétalos lo rodean y tienen el filo de una navaja... el los usa y ataca a Touya quien se defiende, pero no del todo, ya que esos pétalos cortaron parte de sus brazos y piernas...

Touya: Esto es lo que quería Kurama!

Siguieron peleando cuerpo a cuerpo como antes... Ambos ya estaban muy cansados...

Entonces Touya comenzó a atacar si piedad con sus cristales de hielo... fue un ataque tan continuo que Kurama apenas podía esquivarlos...

Touya: Ya te tengo Kurama!

Kurama: Maldición... "Sus cristales están acabando conmigo poco a poco"

"ME DECEPCIONAS YOUKO KURAMA"

Kurama: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YA BASTA MALDITO! - Gracias a el ataque de este enemigo Kurama vuelve a recibir los cristales directamente a su cuerpo - AAH...

Yuri: Kurama a caído otra vez señores! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!... Kurama se ha levantado, que gran fuerza de voluntad!

Kurama: "No puedo seguir así... tendré que usar la misma arma" - Con su látigo corta la palma de su mano y planta una semilla en ella... la cual se convierte en una espada...

Koto: Otra vez Kurama volvió al ataque aunque no tiene un buen estado sigue persistiendo...

Yusuke: Kurama! No tiene caso que sigas así! Ríndete!

Kuwabara: Es verdad Kurama aunque pierdas nosotros ya habremos ganado! no tiene caso!

Hiei: No los escuchara...

Touya: Esto esta mucho mas entretenido... me sorprendes Kurama! jamás imagine que serias tan bueno con la espada...

Kurama: Y todavía no has visto nada!

Ellos se atacan al mismo tiempo... Kurama clava su espada en el hombro de Touya y Touya clava la suya atravesando el estomago de Kurama

Kurama: AAAAH!

Yusuke: No puede ser! Kurama ríndete!

Kurama: lo... Siento... Yusuke... no lo hare! - Levantándose y siguiendo su ataque " Con esto ya logre que pienses que este es mi único ataque"

Kurama comienza a atacar a Touya lo mas rápido que puede, y mientras el se distrae le planta una semilla en su herida del hombro sin que el lo note... de ahí comienza a surgir una planta que le causa un enorme dolor a Touya...

Touya: Ese es tu ultimo ataque... yo... puedo... aguantar... este dolor!

Kurama: Ese no es mi plan! - Comienza a atacarlo de nuevo y Touya por alguna razón se queda inmóvil logrando a que Kurama traspase su estomago con la espada... Touya cae al piso... trata de levantarse pero le cuesta mucho...

Yuri: 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!

Touya: ¿Por que Kurama? Si tu estas peor que yo...

Kurama: La semilla... Que te implante... es de una planta paralizadora...

Touya: Ya veo... Fue una buena pelea...

Yuri: 7! 8! 9! 10!! El ganador de la ultima pelea es el señor Kurama!

Yusuke: Bien hecho Kurama!

Kuwabara: Así se hace!

Kurama sigue caminando hacia afuera de la arena, pero debido a la gravedad de sus heridas cae inconsciente en el suelo... Yusuke Kuwabara y Hiei se apresuran para llevarlo a su habitación... Esta misión al parecer seria muy difícil, y mas para Kurama quien aun no logra recordar quien es su enemigo...


	5. Chapter 5

Habitación del equipo Urameshi:

Yusuke: Maldición! Quiero saber quien es ese maldito cobarde que esta haciendo esto con Kurama! - Golpeando la mesa donde estaban sentados

Kuwabara: Lo se Yusuke, yo también quiero saber quien es ese mal nacido! Si tan solo podríamos hacer que Kurama recuerde..

Yusuke: Eso es! Hiei, ¿tu no podrías meterte en la mente de Kurama?

Hiei: Hn... Aunque pudiera hacerlo Kurama se negaría y tendría que hacerlo cuando el enemigo entrara en su mente para que pueda hacer que recuerde... lo cual creo que le causaría el doble de dolor...

Yusuke: Diablos... tendremos que hablarlo con él cuando despierte...

Mientras discutían escuchan que golpean la puerta... al abrir se encuentran con Botan, Yukina, Sehiriu y Keiko.

Yusuke: ¿Eh? ¿Pero que hacen aquí?!

Keiko: Vinimos a animarlos Yusuke!

Seiriu: Así es... Espero que no hayas perdido el combate Kazuma..

Kuwabara: ¿Como crees eso hermana? Yo soy el gran Kazuma Kuwabara!

Yukina: Felicitaciones Kazuma

Kuwabara: Gracias hermosa Yukina - Con corazones en vez de ojos

Hiei: hn... "Ese idiota" - reteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

Botan: Por cierto muchachos... ¿Donde se encuentra Kurama?

Yusuke: Él esta en la habitación descansando... sufrió heridas muy graves en el combate de hoy... y sinceramente me preocupa su estado...

Botan: ¿QUEEE?!!

Yukina: Pobre Kurama... Si quieren yo puedo ayudar a curar sus heridas..

Yusuke: Es verdad! muchísimas gracias Yukina... Aprovechemos ahora que esta inconsciente, si no, no aceptara...

Yukina: esta bien Yusuke...

Luego de entrar en el cuarto donde estaba Kurama, Yukina comenzó a usar sus poderes tratando de curar lo más que podía las heridas de Kurama...

Yukina: Lo siento Chicos, pero hasta aquí llego mi poder, no pude sanar por completo todas las heridas de Kurama... - Apoyándose contra la cama agotada...

Kuwabara: Mí querida Yukina! ¿Te encuentras bien? Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy... no te preocupes... Kurama es muy fuerte!

Yukina: Muchas gracias Kazuma

Mientras Yusuke les contaba lo sucedido a las chicas...

Botan: ¿Entonces piensan usar el Jagan de Hiei?

Yusuke: Dejaremos que Kurama tome la decisión...

Keiko: Entiendo...

________________________________________ ____________________________________________________

Mientras los chicos charlaban en las salas Kurama había despertado...

Kurama: ... ¿Pero que ocurrió con mis heridas? Sanaron más rápido de lo normal...

Se levanta con mucho esfuerzo y se va caminando torpemente hacia la puerta que daba a donde estaban los chicos...

Keiko: Kurama, ¿Que haces levantado? Todavía estas muy débil.

Kurama: ¿Keiko? - y ve a las demás chicas... - Ya entiendo porque mis heridas sanaron tan rápido. Muchas gracias Yukina.

Yukina: No me agradezca joven Kurama... ahora tiene que descansar, esta muy débil todavía.

Seiriu: Yukina tiene razón Kurama...

Kurama: No se preocupen, ahora me siento mejor... - Yendo a sentarse donde estaban los chicos.

Yusuke: Hola Kurama! veo que ya estas mejor!

Kuwabara: Todo gracias a mi hermosa Yukina.

Hiei: Hn... ¿Como te sientes Baka Kitsune?

Kurama: Mejor... aunque no del todo... jaja...

Yusuke: Oye Kurama... hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte...

Hiei: Que dices si uso mi Jagan cuando el maldito entre en tu mente a ver si logro conseguir algo...

Kurama: Es una buena idea Hiei... Pero creo que eso me debilitara mucho y no podré pelear en las siguientes peleas...

Hiei: Hn. Sabia que dirías eso...

Kurama: Aunque mientras más rápido sepamos quien es, podremos saber a que clase de enemigo nos enfrentamos...

Kuwabara: Tú no te preocupes, nosotros intentaremos ganar todas las peleas para que tú no tengas que pelear luego...

Yusuke: Así es Kurama... ¿Que dices?

Kurama: Esta bien... acepto. Espero que tenga resultado...

Yusuke: Muy bien! Que dicen si pedimos comida e invitamos a las chicas a cenar?

Kuwabara: ME PARECE MUY BUENA IDEA URAMESHI!! ASI PODRE ESTAR MAS TIEMPO CON MI AMADA YUKINA!!!!!!

Kurama: jajaja, Kuwabara no cambiaras... - Mirando de reojo a Hiei quien tenia una expresión de "maldito idiota, te matare"

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Todos reían de las bromas de Yusuke y Kuwabara...

Keiko: jajaja, eres un tonto Yusuke.

Yusuke: Oye Keiko!

"VEO QUE TE HAS VUELTO UN MALDITO NINGEN"

Kurama: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Botan: Kurama!! - Acercándose y abrazándolo como lo hace una madre a su hijo - Resiste por favor!

Yusuke: Hiei!

Hiei: Si... - Abrió su Jagan y se metió en la mente de el Kitsune

Kurama: Aaaaaaaah!!!! Mues... tra... te!

"QUE PENA QUE NO ME RECONOZCAS!"

Yusuke: Resiste Kurama, ya se que el dolor es mucho mayor, pero necesitamos encontrarlo..

"TU Y TUS AMIGOS NINGENS MORIRAN! ES MUCHO MEJOR VERTE SUFRIR!"

Kurama: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Aaaaaaaaaah!! -

Hiei: Ya lo tengo...

Kurama: Aaaaah!! No... Puede... ser...

En ese instante Kurama cae inconsciente, con su respiración muy agitada y mucha fiebre... ¿Quien será ese enemigo que lo provoca?


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de llevar a descansar a Kurama, Yusuke y los chicos van a entrenar porque no podían descuidar sus demás peleas. Hacían peleas de todos contra todos pero sin excederse ya que mañana tendrían su próxima pelea contra otro equipo…

Mientras tanto las chicas se habían quedado en el apartamento cuidando del Kitsune.

Botan: Me preocupa Kurama… Esta ardiendo en fiebre y tiene mucha dificultad para respirar… Yukina! ¿Tu no puedes hacer nada por el?

Yukina: Lo siento Botan, pero no puedo aliviar estos sintomas… yo solo puedo curar sus heridas..

Botan: Ya veo…

Keiko: Tu crees que se pondra bien?

Seiriu: No se preocupen chicas! Todos sabemos que Kurama es muy fuerte y no morira de esta manera!

Botan: Tienes razon Seiriu!

Los chicos regresan de su entrenamiento…

Kuwabara: ¡Ya llegamos!

Yusuke: ¿Como se encuentra Kurama?

Botan: Muy mal Yusuke, esta ardiendo en fiebre y le cuesta respirar..

Yusuke: Y no podemos hacer nada para que mejore rapido?

Keiko: Me temo que no Yusuke, Yukina solo puede curar sus heridas.

Kuwabara: Rayos… tendremos que esperar a que despierte…

Hiei: Mañana tiene que presentarse en la pelea, por mas que no pelee, porque si no, nos descalificaran.

Botan: Que!? Pero si Kurama no descansa puede empeorar…

Yusuke: Eso lo sabemos Botan, pero si no lo llevamos y nos descalifican de seguro el se molestaria mucho con nosotros…

Yukina: Chicos vengan, Kurama ah recobrado la conciencia…

Yusuke: Yo ire a hablar con él..

Habitacion de Kurama…

Yusuke: Kurama… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurama: Me siento muy debil Yusuke… ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

Yusuke: Tienes mucha fiebre Kurama…

Kurama cogiendo aire con mucho esfuerzo: Ya veo… nunca habia tenido fiebre…

Yusuke: nunca? Kurama… ¿Pudiste ver quien es nuestro enemigo?

Kurama: Si Yusuke… el… el, es… mi hermano Youko Kotaro

Yusuke: Que?! No puede ser, porque no nos dijiste que tenías un hermano… ¿Por qué quiere destruirte?

Kurama: Los de nuestra raza no sabemos lo que es una familia, solo se respeta la vida del otro… el quiere… matar… me… porque… yo, le robe y lo humille hiriendolo y dejandolo con vida como si le tuviera lastima… por eso me odia…

Yusuke: Ya veo Kurama… ¿Pero porque no pudiste recordarlo?

Kurama: seguramente blo… mm…

Yusuke: Kurama! Que te sucede contesta!

Hiei: Aun esta muy debil… no puede mantenerse consciente mucho tiempo.

Yusuke: AAAH! ¿Cuando entraste?

Hiei: Entre mucho antes que tu para ver como se encontraba.

Yusuke: entiendo… Ire a contarle a Kuwabara…

Yusuke le contaba todo lo sucedido a Kuwabara, tenian que descansar bien ya que mañana tenian que pelear…


	7. Chapter 7

Estadio…

Ya estaba por comenzar la batalla del equipo Urameshi mientras Koto los presentaba ellos hablaban de lo que iban a hacer..

Hiei: Yo peleare 2 veces y ganare… Luego Yusuke y Kuwabara pelearan las siguientes, tú tienes que descansar Kurama…

Yusuke: Asi es Kurama, no te preocupes… Ya es mucho para ti que estés aquí en lugar de descansar…

Kurama: Muchas gracias muchachos, pero si Hiei no logra ganar las 2 peleas yo peleare...

Kuwabara: Kurama tu tienes que descansar…

Kurama: Soy un monstruo… No moriré fácilmente…

Koto: Muy bien luchadores! Comiencen!

La primera pelea fue de Yusuke quien gano el encuentro… La segunda pelea, fue de Kuwabara quien perdió debido a una trampa, ya que a Kuwabara le tiraron un tranquilizante… La tercera pelea fue de Hiei quien la gano, pero los directivos del torneo no dejaban pelear de nuevo a aquellos que habían ganado..

Yusuke: Rayos los malditos directivos están haciendo trampa! "Kuwabara esta inconsciente y Kurama esta en muy mal estado para pelear"

Kurama: No… te… preocupes Yusuke... Yo pelea... re…

Hiei: Que dices Kurama pero si apenas puedes mantenerte de pie!

Bestia: Ya déjense de tonterías! Oye niño bonito! Ven a pelear o te piensas quedar ahí mirando…

Yusuke: Dejalo en paz! El no puede pelear…

Kurama: Yo peleare Yusuke. – Subiendo a la arena…

Hiei: No te escuchara por mas que le digas…

Yuri: Muy bien comiencen!

La bestia comenzo a atacar a Kurama rapidamente, pero él a duras penas podia esquivarlos, seguia en el mismo estado que antes… Kurama lo ataca con su latigo de rosa pero no le hace daño, la bestia ataca a Kurama violentamente con sus garras, haciendo lo sangrar,

Kurama: "Maldicion si estuviera en buen estado mi latigo de rosas hubiera bastado… No puedo dejar que siga hiriendome, no pretendo ser una carga para nadie"

Kurama pone su mano en el suelo y con todo su poder invoca a la planta que uso contra Karazu. De inmediato la bestia es devorada por la planta.

Yusuke: Bien hecho Kurama!

Yuri: El ganador de la ultima pelea es Kurama!

Kurama cae de rodillas al suelo, con su respiración agitada.

Hiei: Tonto… Uso todo su poder, ahora esta muy cansado…

Yusuke se acerca a Kurama quien seguia de rodillas

-¿Te sientes bien Kurama?

-Lo lamento Yusuke… Yo… no pretendo ser una carga para ustedes…

-Tranquilo… haremos todo lo posible para que te recuperes asi podras pelear contra tu hermano

-Si…

-Vámonos al apartamento. ¿Te ayudo?

-Puedo caminar… hay que llevar a Kuwabara…

Yusuke y Hiei se encargaron de llevar a Kuwabara que estaba inconsciente, mientras Kurama los seguia…

Apartamento.

Yukina: Kazuma! ¿Qué le sucedió?

Yusuke: Los tramposos del torneo le inyectaron un tranqulizante. Pero estara bien.

Seirui: Kurama, te ves muy mal… Por que no descansas…

Kurama: Si lo hare… ah…

Keiko: AAH KURAMA!

Yusuke: Debemos llevarlo a descansar tambien…

Botan: Pero porque se encuentra asi…

Yusuke: Los directivos lo obligaron a pelear… el pudo ganar la batalla, pero uso toda su energia…

Botan: Que desgraciados!

Hiei: En 3 dias sera la semifinal… ese tiempo espero que sea suficiente para que se recupere…

1er Dia.

Botan: Muchachos Kuwabara ah despertado.

Yusuke: Que bien... vayamos a ver a ese tonto

Hiei: Já

Entrando en la habitacion...

Yusuke: Oye Kuwabara! ¿Como te sientes?

Kuwabara: Bien Urameshi, esos tramposos me la pagaran!

Yusuke: No te preocupes, igual ganamos!

Kuwabara: Supongo que el enano hizo un buen trabajo y gano las dos peleas.

Yusuke: No fue asi, los directivos obligaron a Kurama a pelear.

Kuwabara: QUE!? no puede ser! Como esta Kurama?

Yusuke: Esta muy debil ya que utilizo todo el poder que tenia.

Kuwabara: Maldicion no me esta gustando nada esta mision...

Yusuke: Lo se, a mi tampoco... pero tenemos que confiar en que Kurama se recuperara y podra vencer a su hno.

Kuwabara: Si asi es.

Abren la puerta.

Yukina: Kazuma... Yusuke siento interrumpir su platica.

Kuwabara: Mi hermosa Yukina!!!!! Tu nunca molestas!

Yusuke (Gotita al estilo anime)

Kuwabara: Que te trae por aqui Yukina?!

Yukina: Solo queria ver como te encuentras.

Kuwabara: Mucho mejor! Gracias al poder del amor "tomandola de las manos"

Yukina: "no entiendo que cosas dice, pero esta bien :)"

Yusuke: Bueno Kuwabara ire a ver a los demás

Kuwabara (idiotizado por Yukina): Que!? que dijiste? Ah si si...

_______________________________________________________________________

Yusuke: Seirui ¿Como se encuentra Kurama?

Seiriu: Tiene demasiada fiebre, a causa de eso delira y esta muy palido...

Yusuke: Ya veo. ¿Botan está cuidando de él?

Seirui: Si, junto con Keiko.

Yusuke: Entonces ire a verlo.

________________________________________________________________

Botan. Cambiandole el paño de agua fria a Kurama: No se ve bien Keiko. Tengo miedo de que le suceda algo muy malo a Kurama.

Keiko: Tenemos que confiar en él Botan, Kurama es muy fuerte y siempre logra escapar de los momentos en los que pensamos que no queda nada mas..

Botan: Tienes razon Keiko.

Yusuke entra a la habitación.

- ¿Que les sucedes chicas? (al ver que tenian un semblante triste)

Botan: Temo que a Kurama le suceda algo grave.

Yusuke: Veras que se recuperara, el siempre nos asusta demasiado. Pero es muy fuerte y se que podra.

Kurama: No... kuro... matame... no...

Su respiracion se agita y comienza a decir palabras sin sentido.

Yusuke: Kurama resiste por favor!

Keiko: Parece que tuviera una pesadilla, pobre kurama.

Luego de un rato su respiracion vuelve a la normalidad y deja de hablar.

Botan: No puedo soportar verlo asi Yusuke!!

Yusuke: Yo tmp Botan, pero tendremos que esperar a que se recupere por completo.


	8. Chapter 8

2do dia.

Yusuke y los demás salieron afuera a entrenar un poco para su proxima batalla, pero no fue necesario pelear entre ellos ya que muchos youkai clase c y b aparecieron para enfrentarlos.

Yusuke: Muy bien, es hora de un poco de accion.

Kuwabara: Son demasiados,

Hiei: Acaso tienes miedo idiota?

Kuwabara: Callate enano!

Yusuke: Muy bien! es hora de patear traseros!

Los youkais se avalanzan a ellos atacandolos, los muchachos hacian todo lo que podian por no lastimarse gravemente y acabar con todos ellos... pero al parecer les estaba tomando mucho trabajo.

Yusuke: Si seguimos asi nos debilitaran.

Kuwabara: O peor tal vez nos maten!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto...

Habitacion de Kurama:

AAAAAh.... Dejalos, tu me... quieres...a mi

Botan: Resiste Kurama por favor! tranqilo no pasara nada.

Kurama despierta de su estado.

Botan: Kurama te encuentras bien?

Kurama: Botan. Estoy bien, ¿Donde estan los muchachos?

Keiko entrando en la habitacion.

- Me alegro que te encuentres mejor Kurama. Los chicos fueron a entrenar fuera del estadio.

Kurama: Que!? Maldicion! - Salio lo mas rapido que le permitia su cuerpo de la habitacion en busca de sus amigos.

Botan: Kurama ellos estan en peligro? Tu no podras hacer nada en ese estado.

Kurama: Tengo que ir Botan. Esto es mi culpa.

Saliendo del apartamento... cuando estaba por llegar a la salida del estadio se encuentra con los shinobis.

Shako: Mirate como estas Kurama, que estas haciendo aqui?

Jin: Asi es amigo podrias emperorar tu estado.

Kurama: Gracias muchachos.... pero... necesito ir fuera del estadio donde estan Yusuke y los demas... estan en peligro.

Touya: Esta bien Kurama, dejanos ayudarte / Pasando su brazo por entre sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke: AAH - recibiendo un golpe de un youkai.

Hiei: me canse de estas basuras, ensaskoku

Kuwabara: No lo hagas enano, te debilitaras.

Hiei: Idiota nos mataran si no hacemos algo.

En ese momentos ven como algunos youkais salen volando del lugar, como otros son atravesados con cristales de hielo y golpeados con yoyos, a un hombre hebrio golpeando a muchos de ellos y como otros son cortados por un latigo.

Yusuke: Pero si son los muchachos! Gracias por su ayuda. pero que!? Kurama que haces aqui, todavia estas muy debil amigo.

Kuwabara: Es cierto amigo tienes que descanzar.

Kurama: Estoy bien.

Hiei: El semblante que tienes no dice lo mismo. Como sabian que estabamos aqui? - matando a mas de un youkai con su espada

Touya: Nos encontramos a Kurama saliendo del estadio, y nos pidio que por favor lo trajeramos aqui porque ustedes estaban en peligro.

Yusuke: Como lograste saberlo Kurama?

Kurama: No lo se, desperte de esa fuerte fiebre y tuve ese presentimiento. - golpeando con su latigo a un youkai que iba directo a atacarlo, lo destruye y cae de rodillas al suelo muy cansado.

Yusuke va hacia kurama golpeando a los que querian atacarlo.

- Que te sucede amigo?

Kurama: No te preocupes Yusuke -con su respiracion agitada - Solo estoy... un poco cansado..

Yusuke: Rayos! Los matare a todos.

Kurama se levanta a acabar con muchos de ellos que habian ido directo a yusuke mientras el estaba preocupandose por el.

Yusuke: Gracias Kurama.

Kurama: No es nada. AAH! (Un youkai muerde su hombro)

Yusuke se apresura y lo golpea.

- Muchachos acabemos rapido con ellos ataquemos todos juntos.

Vamoss!!

Se ve una mescla de todos sus poderes y derrotan a todos. Los chicos quedan cansados, pero no mucho ya que al atacar todos juntos lograron ahorrar mas energias.

Yusuke: Kurama, es mi culpa que te hayan herido. Dejame ayudarte, vamos a descanzar.

Kurama: No es tu culpa Yusuke - Apretando sus puños con fuerza - Ustedes estan en peligro por mi culpa.

Yusuke: Kurama

Kuwabara: No te preocupes amigo, lograremos vencer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el apartamento llevan a Kurama a descanzar y ellos tmb lo hacen ya que estaba muy cansados.

Keiko: Chicos! Tienen que descanzar.

Botan: Asi es, solo les queda mañana para descanzar.

Yusuke: Tienen razon.

________________________________________________________________________________

3er Dia

Estaban reunidos todos en la cocina comiendo a excepcion de Kurama que seguia dormido... El almuerzo transcurrio con normalidad, todos animados charlando tomandose un descanso de todos los problemas que habian tenido...

Botan: Yusuke me alegra tanto que ya esten bien!

yusuke: Gracias Botan, yo tambien me alegro... ahora me siento mucho mas fuerte...

Keiko: Por cierto chicos... Alguien sabe como se encuentra Kurama?

Kuwabara: El esta bien, por lo menos ya no sufre mas de fiebre ni ataques telepaticos...

Yusuke: Es verdad, es mejor que descance lo mas que pueda y disfrute de la tranquilidad que le dio hasta ahora su hno. Si es que se le puede llamar asi.

Hiei: Hn... El solo lo esta haciendo sufrir, no lo matara porque lo que quiere es hacerlo con sus propias manos...

- Hiei tiene razón...

Yusuke: Kurama! Deberias descanzar amigo...

Kurama: Ya me siento bien, ademas estoy cansado de estar inconsiente en una cama, jajaja.

Kuwabara: jajaja, siempre con ese humor Kurama.

Yusuke: Me alegro que estes bien! nos diste un gran susto..

Hiei: Já! Zorro idiota... supongo nadie puede sacarte ese espiritu libre..

Yusuke: Es verdad eso hiei, para Kurama debe ser una tortura estar tanto tiempo encerrado jajajajajaja.

Todos estaban charlando y riendo animadamente... Despues de que Kurama despertara siguieron su dia sin hacer ningun esfuerzo, solo descanzando ya que se avecinaba la semifinal y no podian perder...


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo... todavia no tengo muchas ideas de como seguirlo, el que quiera dejar alguna ayuda y critica es bienvenida.

Koto: Bienvenidos! hoy dara comienzo la semifinal de este torneo... la pelea sera entre el equipo Urameshi y el equipo Uraotogi. Quien sera el vencedor en esta pelea? Muy pronto sabremos los resultados! La primera pelea es entre el señor Hiei y el señor Makintaro. Comiencen!

Hiei empezo el combate sin ninguna consideración, atacandolo a toda velocidad con su katana, pero makintaro tambien habia mejorado sus habilidades... makintaro se convierte (en esa especie de pajaro) y lo ataca con sus garras, cosa que hiei no pudo esquivar por completo e hirio su hombro...

- Hiei: ¿Eso es todo? Acabare con esto de una vez.

-Makintaro: No me hagas reir enano.

Hiei lanza su kokuriuha... makintaro trata de esquivarlo pero le es imposible y termina por consumirlo.

-Koto: La victoria es del señor Hiei!

-Yusuke: Bien hecho hiei! Asi se hace!

-Kuwabara: Muy bien enano, ahora me toca a mi.

-Koto: La siguiente pelea es entre Kuwabara y el señor Shishiwakamaru.

-Kuwabara: Ahora me vengare de lo de la ultima vez. Yo te ganare niño bonito.

-Shishiwakamaru: oh pero si es el que tiene cara de inferioridad... No me podras vencer...

La pelea sorprendentemente fue muy igualada... shishiwakamaru trataba de hacerlo caer en la trampa para que desaparezca del estadio, pero Kuwabara sabia que tenia pensado hacerle, asi que por eso el peleaba mucho mejor que las otras veces. Pero en un descuido que tuvo Shishiwakamaru lo encierra en una esfera... Kuwabara al ver que no tenia otra opcion utilizo su espada dimensional y rompio esa esfera justo a tiempo de que terminara en otro lugar... se movio rapidamente y golpeo a Shishiwakamaru que estaba debil por haber usado tanta energia para formar esa esfera. Kuwabara lo golpea con su espada espiritu normal y Shishiwakamaru cae el suelo inconcsiente.

-Koto: La victoria es del señor Kuwabara.

-Publico: Rayos! PORQUE NO ACABAN CON ESOS HUMANOS DE UNA VEZ!

-Kuwabara: Ya callense! Nosotros ganaremos este torneo.

-Kurama: Kuwabara sera mejor que no te pongas a pelear con el publico.

-Yusuke: Acaso quieres armar una batalla campal tonto? - dice riendo.

-Kuwabara: aaah, esta bien.

La pelea de Yusuke fue ganada con exito al igual que la de kurama, que al terminar quedo un poco cansado.. pero nada comparado con lo que habia sufrido anteriormente...

Koto: Ya sabemos quienes seran los equipos que competiran la final, se llevara a cabo en 5 dias y sera entre el equipo Toguro y el equipo Urameshi.

Yusuke: Bien, creo que debemos prepararnos para la pelea final... algo me dice que no sera nada facil.

Kuwabara: Tienes razon Yusuke, pero ahora sera mejor que vayamos a nuestro apartamento a descanzar. Por lo que veo el enano y Kurama estan algo cansados.

Hiei: A quien le dices enano idiota?

Kurama: No se preocupen por mi, yo estoy bien... - Dijo seriamente.

Yusuke: ¿Que sucede Kurama?

Kurama: Nada, no te preocupes... vayamos a descanzar.

Yusuke: Esta bien.

Aparamento:

Botan: ¿Chicos como les fue? Supongo que al venir tan bien arreglados, ganaron sin problemas no? - Bromeo Botan.

Yusuke: jaja, si Botan nos fue bien. Creo que descanzaremos un poco...

Keiko: Esta bien chicos, tomense el tiempo que necesiten... nosotras prepararemos la cena.

Yukina: Asi es.

Kuwabara: Mi querida Yukina! No me perdere del banquete preparado con tus delicadas manos. (con cara de galan)

Yukina: Genial Kazuma.

Shizuru: Aproposito muchachos, ¿Kurama no vino con ustedes?

Yusuke: No, creo que necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas... Estaba muy serio cuando terminamos el combate.

Hiei: Es mejor dejarlo, debe tener cosas en que pensar.

Yusuke: Asi es. Desgraciadamente a Kurama todavia lo persiguen los crimenes de su pasado.

Botan: Pobre Kurama...

En un bosque del makai:

"Es muy raro todo esto... ¿Por que Kotaro aparecio ahora y no cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matarme siendo debil? ¿Sera él, el que revivio a todos los participantes que habian muerto? ¿Pero con que? Como pudo hacerlo? Rayos si sigo haciendome mas preguntas no voy a poder descubrir nada. Tengo que hacer algo con respecto a esto, el me quiere asesinar a mi, pero no dudara en matar a mis amigos frente a mi, como lo hizo con Kuro (la tristeza se refleja en su rostro), No puedo dejar que les pase lo mismo que a él, debo protegerlos de alguna manera. MALDICION TODO ES MI CULPA! si tan solo no me hubiera involucrado con ellos... Lo unico que hago es causar problemas a los demás" (Esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta)

- Asi causes problemas o no... eres nuestro amigo y no te dejaremos solo... ademas... tu no eres el unico que se involucra en problemas. Mirame Kurama, te lo dice Yusuke Urameshi el nro 1 capaz de meterse en todo tipo de problemas.

- Yusuke... (sonriendole a su amigo), si les ocurriera algo seria mi culpa, no puedo permitirme que les suceda algo.

- Kurama no es tu culpa que tu hno quiera matarnos a nosotros.

- Si lo es, supongo que tendre que pagar por todos los crimenes que cometi en mi pasado.

-Kurama... no pienses esas cosas, ahora tu reemendaste tus errores y estas ayudando a hacer el bien.

-Gracias amigo... pero tu no venias a hablar conmigo verdad?

- Oh! es cierto!!! Keiko me mando a llamarte para cenar! ELLA ME VA A MATAR!

- Estas en problemas amigo (Dijo riendo), andando...

La cena transcurrio normal... Kuwabara embobado con Yukina, Hiei callado, Yusuke y las chicas bromeando junto con Kuwabara.. Pero alguien en esa mesa estaba pensando en otras cosas... Kurama no podia sacarse el sentimiento de culpa que tenia...

Yusuke: Kurama que te parecio?

Kurama: --

Yusuke: KURAMA!

Kurama: Que?! Que paso? (se incorporo de golpe)

Kuwabara: Amigo que te sucede? estas muy extraño hoy...

Kurama: Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado.

Yusuke: Estas seguro amigo? Nada de culpas entiendes?

Kurama: Si Yusuke... Si me disculpan me retiro.

Botan: Ya te vas? No se te ve bien, que descances kurama.

Kurama: Muchas gracias Botan... Adios muchachos.

Habitacion de Kurama:

El pelirojo estaba acostado en su cama pensando en los acontecimientos pasados, hasta que luego de un rato lo vencio el sueño...

Estaba en un castillo corriendo a traves de los oscuros pasillos mientras muchos youkais los perseguian.

- Kuro tenemos que ir por aqui, sigueme!

- Esta bien Kurama, no te preocupes que saldremos de aqui.

En el camino uno de los youkais corta de medallon de Kuronue y este va a buscarlo, pero en cuanto se da vuelta para agarrarlo un monton de cañas de bambu comienzan a atravesar su cuerpo hiriendolo gravemente. En ese mismo momento Yoko Kurama se da vuelta para detenerlo y visualisa a Kotaro apoyando sus manos en el suelo y expadiendo su ki, haciendo que las cañas del bambu igual de filosas que el acero se ensartaran en el cuerpo de Kuronue.

- Kuroooooo! No, amigo resiste!!

- Ku...ra...ma. Huye...

- No te dejare aqui Kuro! ¿Porque lo hiciste?

- Ese meda... llon es... muy impor..tante. No.. de... jes..

- Kuro?! KURO!!!

- JAJAJAJAJA, (se escuchaba la risa de su hno)

Aparece la imagen de Kuronue: - Podrias haberme protegido Kurama, pero no lo hiciste... preferiste el oro, me ultilizaste. Tu tendrias que haber muerto en mi lugar!

- NO, NO KURO. POR FAVOR. YO TRATE DE SALVARTE.

- MENTIRAS YOUKO KURAMA, ERES EL MISMO DE SIEMPRE, NUNCA TE INTERESO SI MORIA O NO.

- NO ES VERDAD, NO KURO. LO LAMENTO...

_______________

- Kurama! Kurama! Despierta!

Kurama se levanta sobresaltado y con su respiracion muy agitada.

- Tuviste una pesadilla.

- Ya veo...

- Que ocurrio Kurama?

- Nada Yusuke, solo recuerdos de mi pasado...

- Tienes que dejar de atormentarte Kurama. Ya has cambiado...

- No lo se Yusuke... Voy a ir a darme un baño. Luego Hablamos.

- Esta bien amigo.

Asi termino este capitulo... que es lo que significara ese sueño?

Sera Kurama el mismo Youko interesado que fue? ¿Kuronue lo odia?

Habra muerto por su culpa?

Los dejo hasta el proximo capitulo.


End file.
